


His Ruby Red Eyes (Senkuu x Reader)

by Lex_weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manga & Anime, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_weeb/pseuds/Lex_weeb
Summary: You were rinsing your clothes and wiping your knifes, when you suddenly saw a huge green light. "Well guess the world ends today", you thought to yourself and chuckled but you kinda woke up 3,700 years later, naked and in a primitive stone world, where there is a war going on between the Kingdom of Science and the Tsukasa Empire and there is also this super hot scientist who really knows his stuff but isn't interested in romance at all. Sucks, right?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Crack~  
Crack ~  
Crack~

You were alarmed by a clean cracking sound. It had been quiet for so long and you were glad that you could finally hear the sound of the wind and the chirping of the birds. You slowly opened your eyes, seeing a ray of sunlight. You slowly got up and removed the remaining ,,stone fragments?,, from your body. As far as you could tell you were outside, there were no people or buildings nearby and 3,700 years had passed.

You(reader) may ask yourself how you(y/n) knew the date and the time that had passed but the answer is rather simple. You counted, how else would you know ? It's not like you had something else to do in that darkness in which you were in for 3,700 long years.

But the real question is how you managed to break free from the petrification. You thought for a bit and concluded that it was all thanks to your constant preserved counciousness. A small smile crept onto your lips. "Guess the thousand years of counting counted off after all, huh".

After you checked if you were healthy and could walk you decided to look around for a clean source of water. Making your way through the thick forest you noticed the many stone statues almost everywhere and they were kinda creeping you out so you started to wonder...

'What do I even do now?! If my hypothesis is right, then all of humanity got turned to stone 3,700 years ago'. It's not like you wanted to brag about it but you were very knowledgeable about science and you picked up many useful skills, languages and abilities because of your occupation as a killer/assasin. Then a unusual thought crossed your head, 'If I wanted I could save humanity and rebuild civilization' ...

"As if hahaha, how lame of me", you said out loud and laughed. You only let the area out of sight for a second but it was already too late. You stumbled over a root and just barely managed to bring out a small "Oh, shit" but you were already mid-air falling down a cliff.

You were very lucky because you fell on a bush which reduced the impact. But even with your luck it hurt like hell. "Ngh" you moaned in pain while standing up. "Damn it, I should've payed more attention to my surroundings!" you cursed under your breath "I think my left arm is sprained but it's not like there are any hospitals nearby! Ugh, this is pretty bad"

Suddenly you smelled something familiar it was the smell of... RAMEN ?! What the hell, you thought but your stomach grumbled and you realized that you haven't eaten anything for hours or rather for thousand of years. 'So there must also be other people who broke free from the petrification', you concluded.

You decided to follow the smell. 'Maybe they are friendly and it's not like anyone is going to know my identity', you thought. You were always working with a mask, a hood and in secret. That's also why the modern people used to call you Azrael (the Angel of Death). Nobody knew your identity not even the clients who hired you.

A clearing in the forest came into view and you immediately hid behind a tree. You observed a couple of old huts, some strange structures and people! You continued to watch, well at least that was your plan until you felt the tip of a stone spear pressing against your neck.

You immediately observed the situation thinking about every possible option to escape from the trio surrounding you. Well... you could just easily take them out but that would be too suspicious and they would never trust you after... so you chose to put up an innocent act.

"WHO ARE YOU?!", some blonde haired girl yelled while pinning you to the closest tree. She looked pretty but she wasn't Japanese-looking at all. Yet she spoke the Japanese language, rather fluently. Her clothes looked like leather rags dyed blue and her her hair stood in a mess tied up in the back. Just where the heck did I end up?! You acted scared and nervous "I-I'm---"

"Kohaku!" a male voice yelled behind from behind of the hut, cutting you off.   
'Ugh,rude~', you thought. "What's going on?!" Two guys came wandering around the back of the hut. One with brown hair and one with the most craziest hair you've ever seen. 

As soon as the brown-haired noticed you were naked he blushed. The green-haired looked unaffected and locked eyes with you taking notice of the cracks on your neck. The green-haired guy smirked and crossed his arms. You had to admit he looked quite attractive.

"So what, are you the replacement for Gen? Did Tsukasa send you here to keep an eye on him?" he asked. 'Who is Tsukasa and who is Gen?', you thought. 'Don't tell me they have some kind of war going on here?!' "Answer truthfully and don't even think about lying! Are you one of that long haired mens people?!" Kohaku yelled. You put up your arms.

"I have no idea who this Tsukasa guy is. Ever since I broke out from the stone I've been all on my own. I just followed the smell of the ramen to get here", you answered. It was probably the most honest answer they would ever get out of you.

"Ngh", you moaned in pain. Kohaku was pinning your left arm against the tree. "Don't you dare lie to us!" she yelled. "I- ngh am not lying and could y-you ah please let go of my left arm? I fell down the ngh cliff earlier and I- ah think I sprained my left arm!", you pleaded.

After hearing that the green-haired yelled something "Kohaku, let go of her arm!" She hesitated but proceeded to let go. I sighed in relief. "But even if you say that you don't know Tsukasa, why should we believe you?!" the green- and the brown-haired asked. I looked at them.

'They do have a point. I wouldn't trust somebody I just met', you thought. "I don't know. Is there any way I could prove it to you?", you asked hesitant. "Well we still need some manpower for our furnace so how about we start with that", the green-haired said with a devilish, almost sadistic, smirk while rubbing the palms of his hands together.

"And he's at it again" Kohaku said and sighed. "I can help with that but there's still a small problem...", you answered more quietly while acting all embarrassed. "And that would be?" the green-haired asked and raised his brow.

"Well I think I sprained my left arm, I haven't eaten anything all day and also I'm kinda fucking naked so would you please stop staring at me!", you yelled while acting embarrassed and covering your private parts.

The brown-haired man almost died of embarrassment and you could've sworn you saw a small hint of pink appear on the green-haired man's cheek. "Right.. follow me and Chrome could you please bring a bowl of ramen to the hut later?" the green-haired asked.

"Are you sure Senku? I'm not sure if we can trust her yet" Chrome hesitated. "Just do it, you idiot" Senku said in a demanding tone. "Ok Senku" the brown-haired answered with his thumb up. 

'So the brown-haired is Chrome and the green-haired is Senku... what an interesting name', you thought. You followed Senku to a hut and as soon as you entered he threw a blanket at you saying "Here take it and lay down. I'm going to take a look at your arm". 

You wrapped yourself in the blanket and did as he said. As soon as you laid down he started looking at your arm and doing all kinds of tests. Judging from his appareance and his experience you figured that he must be very knowledgeable. 'So one of these genius kids, huh'

The formula on his clothing(E=mc^2) also didn't go unnoticed by you. After studying him more you had to admit that he was kinda hot. You frowned at that thought. 'Since when did I find anyone hot?!', you asked yourself, but the thought immediately left your head soon after.

"Your left arm is sprained indeed but it's not that bad. You'll just have to apply this ointment and it'll be fine in a few days" Senku explained with his pinky in his ear. "Thank you, ah and I'm (y/n) by the way", you answered while sweetly smilingly at him.

He smirked at you "I'm Ishigami Senku". It was quiet so you broke the silence "Senku? I still have some questions". He looked at you and smirked once again "So do I (y/n). Let's have a little talk now, shall we" Senku answered.

You had to keep up your act and get as much information out of him as possible. "Is it true that all of humanity was petrified?", you asked while acting nervous. "Yes it's true. It's been 3,700 years since that day and there's nothing of the modern world left" Senku answered calmly.

"H-how do you know how many years have passed and what date it is?", you asked while pretending to be confused. "I counted, duh, how else would I know?" Senku answered with his pinky in his ear.

Although you already knew the answer you had to act surprised so he wouldn't suspect anything. "WHAT YOU COUNTED?!", you shouted a bit too loud. "Shh, not so loud or do you want to attract everyone's attention?" Senku shushed.

"I-i'm sorry it's just that I was so shocked. You counted in that darkness, alone and for 3,700 years too. It must have been lonely, huh", you realized. 'Well I counted too so I understand you but it was still quite lonely sometimes', you thought.

"It's not like it's a big deal" Senku answered. "NO BIG DEAL?! OF COURSE IT IS!" you lied. 'Well for the rest of humanity it sure is', you thought. "I already asked you to be quiet, didn't I" Senku shushed again. "Ah, I'm sorry again", you said while giving him an apologetic look.

"So who is this Tsukasa guy and who is Gen? Ah and by the way you don't mean Asagiri Gen, or do you?", you answered. "Oh I do mean Asagiri Gen and the whole story is a bit long and complicated, do you still want to hear it?" Senku asked you. "Yes please tell me about it!", you answered enthusiastically.

"So it all began when my friend Taiju came into the science club room to tell me about his confession..." he began.

=============TIMESKIP==========

"Damn this Tsukasa guy sounds pretty bad", you said. "Yeah, he's pretty troublesome for the Kingdom of Science and for my plan to save humanity" Senku answered while rubbing the back of his neck. Seems like my timing is just perfect. Now I have to participate in this stupid war while hiding my identity.

I also have to be wary of Asagiri Gen because he's quite a skilled mentalist. I'm lucky to be more skilled than him or else he would be able to see right through me. It wouldn't even surprise me if he were listening in to our conversation this whole time and then theres Tsukasa...', you thought.

"Are you sure that you will be able to free all of humanity from the petrification?", you asked acting hesitant. "Yes, I'm ten billion percent sure that we'll be able to safe all of humanity. So will you join the Kingdom of Science and help us to make that happen?" Senku asked while grinning widely.

'Ah this is going just great.. hahaha and now he's even asking me to help him. It's not like I care about what happens to humanity anyway but the Kingdom of Science sounds like it'll be fun and even if I wanted to make some stuff of my own I wouldn't have enough manpower.

I don't help people I kill them but that smile... somehow I'm not able to say no to that smile', you thought. "Sure, Senku~", you answered while smiling at him. "Now this is exhilarating" Senku smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled at Senku's statement. Senku cleared his throat "So (y/n) I still have some questions left" 'So he's finally going to ask me how I managed remaining my counciousness during all the 3,700 years,huh', you thought. 'I really do hope he'll believe my story....'

"How did you manage to-", he began but was interrupted by Kohaku barging in with a bowl of Ramen "Chrome was busy so I brought the ramen", she loudly declared. When looking at Senku's expression you saw that he was annoyed a bit and you thought it kinda looked cute so you chuckled. "What's so funny?" both Kohaku and Senku asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's nothing" you answered while fidgeting your hands in the air and acting nervous. "Ah, and thank you for the ramen. I really appreciate it and I'm also really grateful for your help Senku", you steadily said and bowed. "It's nothing to bow for", Senku answered but you could still see the wide grin on his face.

Kohaku surprisingly also smiled. She soon handed you the ramen and you began eating it. It was so bad that you almost spit it out but you still continued eating because you definitely didn't want to be rude and you surely didn't want to waste any food in this stone world.

Senku could see through your expression and decided to tease you. "So is it good ~?", he asked you in a cocky tone. 'Oh~ so this is how you wanna play', you thought and smirked back at him. "It's so bad that I could puke but it's also delicious at the same time", you answered honestly while smiling and continued to eat your food.

You of all people definitely knew that wasting food was not an option and this situation reminded you of your childhood. You were born in a town where everyone only knew war and famine. It was really hard but you actually managed to survive and that's how you came to your profession.

Senku looked at you with an undefined expression and he looked like he was lost in thought. The only thing that could be heard in the small hut were the sounds of you eating the ramen. Senku was the first one to talk and attempted to clear this strange mood "I'm going to look for Chrome. Please stay here with (y/n) and look after her, Kohaku", he said and left.

"Okay, Senku", she answered. After that she turned to look at me and continued talking "I guess we haven't really been introduced yet. I'm Kohaku and you are..?" "I'm (y/n). You can just call me (nickname), Kohaku", you answered and smiled at her. The next few day's Kohaku began visiting you.

You could say that you became good friends and you would never say it aloud but you kinda enjoyed Kohaku's company. Even though you had to act around everyone all the time she was different. It was fun talking to her and you could also talk about girl's stuff.

It also looked like she grew quite fond of you because her voice always became softer when she talked to you. Today you decided to finally talk to her and tell her the truth. Well it wasn't the real truth but you couldn't tell the real truth to anybody not even to Kohaku! 

Today Kohaku already was on her way to leave when you grabbed her dress tightly and put on your best acting skills. "What is i-", she began but immediately rushed to you when she saw that you were shaking. "I-I want to tell you the reason why I m-managed to break free from the petrification", you told her nervous while shaking.

"Look...", her voice softened. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", she answered. "I-I know that b-but you are my only friend here and I really want to tell you. Besides I don't think that the others trust me yet and you're the only one I can talk to...", you answered while giving her a small smile.

Her expression softened and she answered "Ok, but if it's too uncomfortable for you, we can always stop". Of course I wasn't uncomfortable at all and I already noticed Senku and Gen listening in on our conversation from outside of the hut. 'Listening in to a ladies secrets? Rude~ but well it's not like I can blame them', you thought. "Ok, so it all began two months before the petrification...

My parents were supposed to be on a business trip on my birthday. Of course I was sad that we couldn't celebrate it together but I never showed it because this trip was really important to them", you answered. 'A lie. And another lie. Since you were born your parents abandoned you and it's not like you remember them anyway', you thought.

"The next day I got the message that both of my parents died in a car crash. A-apparently they were rushing home in the rain yesterday because they wanted to surprise me on my birthday", you answered and began sobbing lightly.

"I-I was completely devastated. I-It was all my fault", you cried out. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sure that it wasn't your fault!", Kohaku comforted you. "Well I was really sad and I didn't have a place to go anyway so I ran away. I began going to parties and drowned all of my worries in alcohol, dumb right?", you sobbed. "I think it's a normal reaction", Kohaku answered although you could see that she only understood half of it but still tried to help you. 'Such a kind person. It almost felt bad to lie to her. But you were a professional and you knew that it had to be done'. "Well this one day when I was just leaving the party everything went black and I woke up finding myself tied up against a chair in a dark room.

I was abducted and they were planing to sell me to someone", you brought out while shaking. "I-I was so scared... It was hell. They kept me there for two months and they even took photos..", you answered while sobbing quietly. I was about to be sold when I saw this green light and everything went black once again.

I was so scared. I didn't want to be alone in this darkness again and I decided to be stronger and to escape from this darkness!", you answered. "So I spend all 3,700 years to think of every method to escape this darkness while waiting to become stronger", you answered while rubbing away your tears.

You smiled at Kohaku "I've decided! I'm going to help the Kingdom of Science and I'm going to be useful to you! I'm going to become stronger and overcome my past!", you declared. Kohaku smiled at you " Don't worry I'm sure everyone is soon going to accept and support you", she declared friendly. " Thank you for listening, Kohaku! I've finally been able to let it all out", you said and smiled.

===============TIME SKIP==================

After my little talk with Kohaku I fell asleep. Well at least I pretended to. My real objective was different. I slowly got up without making a sound and leaned against the door of the hut to listen in on Kohaku's Conversation with Senku and Gen.

"So do you still doubt her?!", Kohaku. You could clearly hear the anger and the harshness in her voice. "She's just an innocent girl who lost her parents!", she almost shouted. "Calm down, Kohaku. We never said we doubted her. We just wanted to make sure", Senku answered calmly. "So mentalist, what do you think? Did she tell the truth?", Senku asked. There was an short silence which was soon crumbled with a playfull and featherlight voice "I'm sure of it.

She definitely told the truth, Senku-chan~", the unknown person which you could identify as Gen answered. You were worried because of your little act but luckily it had all worked out. You let out the breath which you didn't even realize you were holding in.

'It all worked out just fine. I don't even know why I was so worried before', you thought. You were feeling tired so you decided to sleep, for real this time. Laying down you thought about everything that happened in the last few days. It was kinda fun and you couldn't wait to do new things.

Your arm had already healed after all. You were also very thankfull to Senku because he visited you, to help you apply the ointment, everyday even though you heard that he was quite busy building some kind of generator. Thinking about it you really thought that Senku was amazing. It's not like you couldn't have done that but his willpower is really amazing.

Even after carrying the huge weight of saving all of humanity on his shoulders, he still continues to move forward and he never shows any of his emotions at all. 'I'm sure that he's suffering but he never tells someone because he doesn't want them to worry about him.

He's always bottling everything up and it's kinda sad. I bet that even when he's injured he acts like everything is fine because he puts everyone before him', you thought. With the thought of a suffering Senku your heart suddenly ached. You were wondering why but you just decided to ignore it and go to sleep.

It was already nighttime and everyone was sleeping, well everyone except you. It was no secret that you had insomnia and that it had been keeping you awake since long ago. You tried to change your sleeping position but it just didn't work and you didn't want to wake the others so you just decided to go for a little walk in the moonlight.

You put on the Jacket Senku had given you and sneaked out. You were humming a song while enjoying the cold night breeze when you suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of a spear. You didn't waste a second and immediately hid behind a nearby bush.

You saw a big strong man carrying a spear and walking towards a person sitting on a stone. The person had half white and half black hair. 'So this must be Gen, huh', you thought. Looks like he's in danger... you thought but couldn't find a way to help him without getting caught.

It was already too late. The big man punched him a few times and then finished him off with one strike of his spear. After you could hear Gen's body falling on the ground with a dump thud, the man left.

After you had assured that he left you immediately ran up to Gen. "Damn it! What do I do now?!", you whisper shouted. You decided to check on his injuries and you were pretty stunned. 'This fellow...' , you started chucking because you found it hilarious. 

He managed to guard himself with fake blood bags. Although his injuries weren't threatening his life they were still serious. You decided to carry Gen back to the base on your back and ask Senku for help.

When you arrived at the huts you saw a small light burning in Senku's lab so you decided to enter hoping you would find him. As you entered you heard him asking what you were doing here this late but you didn't care at all. There was no time to waste!

"Gen was attacked earlier and he has some serious injuries but he managed to guard himself from life threatening injuries with bags of fake blood! I managed to carry him here but what do we do now!?", you shouted while aching paniced. Senku looked up from his blueprint and saw Gen laying on your back.

His eyes widened and he stood up. "Bring him to the hut, we need to treat his injuries! I'm going to wake up the others", he answered while running off. You did as you were told and brought him to the hut laying him down on a small bed. You knew it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone now but you had to check something.

Earlier when you were walking through the forest you saw some herbs which had a healing effect. You ran towards the direction of them and you were right. There they were. A field of medical herbs. You managed to grab some and carried them in the hood of your Jacket.

When you arrived you saw everyone and a worried Senku asking you something "Where were you (y/n)?!" 'Well I searched for medical herbs to save your friends ass!', but you refrained yourself from saying that.

"I found some healing herbs in the forest!", you answered and showed them the plants. "These are-", Kohaku said but was interrupted by Senku. "Ginger and Japanese Knotroot. Good Job (y/n)! So you're smart after all, huh"

"Hey! Who said I wasn't smart?! I do have some knowledge you know!", you huffed out while acting angry. Senku stood up to take the herbs and patted your head. "There, there. Thanks", he said while smiling softly. Everyone was slightly shocked because they've never seen Senku showing affection before. But they soon realised that there was no time to spare and decided to ask him later.

After applying the herbs Gen seemed to look a lot better and his breathing became steadier. Everyone already left. The only one's in the hut were you, Gen and Senku. It was quiet but Gen mumbled something "Senku-chan?" "Yes?", he answered. "Can you make it for me?", Gen asked.

"Make what?" he asked and leaned over Gen. Gen turned to face Senku "Even in this stone world.. Can you make a bottle of Cola for me?", he asked weakly. Senku smirked "Yes, I'm 100 billion percent sure I can!" Senku answered. You smiled sweetly at them but on the inside you were silently freaking out. 'OH MY GOD. THE SHIP HAS FUCKING SAILED! LET'S GO SENGEN FOREVER!' You couldn't hide it anymore. You were a huge yaoi and BL fangirl but no one had to know, right?

Gen fell asleep soon, so you and Senku decided to head to your shared hut. When the others heard about you and Senku sharing a hut they were shocked. Luckily Senku managed to shut them up and said that it wasn't a big deal. You smiled as you remembered that funny memory. You were climbing down the ladder when Senku reached out for your hand. You took it and chuckled "My, my what a gentleman", you teased him. "Shut up! Or do you want me to let go?", he asked and you just smiled.

This moment Senku was very glad that it was so dark outside because he had a small blush spread across his cheeckbones. He didn't know why he blushed and he didn't understand the fluttery feeling in his stomach at all. Everytime he saw you his heart fluttered and he felt warm and fuzzy. It only distracted him so he decided to ignore it.

Arriving at your hut you both changed and laid down in your separate beds. "Goodnight, Senku", you mumbled but he didn't answer so you just assumed that he had already fallen asleep. Oh, but how wrong you were. Senku wasn't asleep at all. Instead his brain was working on full speed while trying to process what had just happened two minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Senku x Reader fanfiction and my first fanfiction at all. I also updated the story on wattpad (Username= @Lex_weeb_), so feel free to read it there too.


End file.
